Circus
by Moonlit-NightStars
Summary: The Cullen's are in a circus...but edward has been leaving...what happenes when a girl comes along? sucky summary!
1. Chapter 1

Apov----------- Carlisle is the magician. Esme cooks for the humans. Me… well I'm Alice, I do the tit rope. Emmett is a clown. Rosalie was the animal tamer along with Jasper. When Edward is with us he is the magician of sorts. We made up The Cullen circus. Today we're stopping at Forks… Edward has been with us but is never here expect when the show is going on. When he magically pops up out off no where! I mean I can't see him when he's away and it not only annoys me but scars me.

"Welcome one and all to The Cullen circus!" Carlisle yelled into the microphone as claps and cheers erupted around the audience. I notice a girl sitting in the first row that didn't do anything she had long brown hair and doe brown eyes, but her eyes were glazy she looked about fourteen. She just sat there staring like if she blinked she'd miss everything.

Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper all did there act. The girl hadn't moved at all I don't think she even blinked! I went on then after that Carlisle… Edward hadn't shown up which is weird he is always here for the shows.

"I'm sorry to say that this is it for the day our other act couldn't do today's show…" Carlisle said I heard 'Awe's' and groans. I turned to see the girl getting up before anyone else. Everyone turned to look at her then as she walked and entered the ring. She walked to the tit rope and started to climb. I heard mummers and whispers through out the audience asking if she was part of the show. Thee girl got all the way up and started to walk. As she walked she would bend and do tricks in till she reached the middle she lost her footing but just as she was about to fall she grabbed the rope with her hand.

I let out a gust of air I didn't know I was holding as she pulled her self up with a flip. Everyone cheered and clapped as she came down. She waved and stared to walk back stag. She walked right past us and Rosalie growled but the girl didn't do anything but walk by. We all fallowed the girl out she sat on a tree stump not moving just looking around her like she was expecting some one.

Esme came over to the girl "Honey… are you okay?" she asked soothingly. The girl looked at Esme her eyes were glazed over before she gave a small smile and looked back out to the sea of people. After a while Esme stopped and went to get food for the girl. When she came back the girl just stared at it like it was poisons… "Blood… blood" I heard the girl mummer "What about blood honey?" Esme asked. The girl pointed to the food and then to the forest "Blood" she said again. "I think she wants blood…" Jasper said… "But she's human!" Rosalie said in a speed so fast a human couldn't hear.

A week has past since the girl came… she hasn't spoken or moved, Edward hasn't come back either. Esme tries to talk to her every day, today marks the tenth year this circus has been up and also a week since the girl came. "Honey, who sent you here?" Esme asked. The whole family excluding Edward was watching. "That would be me" I heard my brothers voice I looked up to see my brother standing there with a colpy bags. The girl jumped up and cries out "Edward!" She jumped into him open arm. Edward kissed her forehead "I missed you Bella" he murmured.

"Edward?" Carlisle asked. Edward chuckled "Bella, love I think you confused my family" he said to the fourteen year old girl… wait what did he just say love?! The girl looked up at Edward searching his eyes. "It's okay there not going to hurt you…" he said with a smile. The girl Bella smiled back as her hair got longer reaching her butt and she got taller and got a more marcher look, her eyes changed to an topaz gold her skin a pale white. I gasped as well as my family "Ed-Edward?" I chocked out staring at the girl who went from a fourteen year old human to a seventeen year old vampire.


	2. Story

Apov-------------Edward smiled "You need to hunt!" he said. She save him a shy smile, as he toke her hand and started to the forest but stop about half a foot. "Are you going to come?" he asked looking at out father Carlisle. We all nodded before we toke off.

CPov----------- "Edward?" I asked yet again, the girl… Bella was in front of us after just hunting a deer. "I guess I should explain huh?" he asked not taking his eyes off of Bella. "Well it began 30 years ago" I heard my wife give a small gasp remembering that, that was the year Edward had began to disappear. "I found Bella she was 10 at the time, she was in the woods and crying, so I asked her what was wrong, but I had stayed in the shadows so she only had saw my eyes.

She scattered away pretty fast, but then she would come, so I would talk to her. After about 6 months of that she started to talk. Her parent and older brother would beat her, she wasn't allowed to go to school and her brother and father would touch her" he was hissing out the last sentence. Esme was crying into my should as Alice was crying into Jaspers and Rosalie's, Emmett's. "So I toke her away, I helped her, when she was 18 there was a storm, and I had been on my way back from the circus when a tree had fallen and ended up onto of her… I couldn't lose her so I changed her."

Bella was now curled into Edward's side as much as possible seeing as we were standing. "We quickly found her power, a couple of weeks ago I had a talk with her. We deiced to stay… to stay with you" Bella interrupted "if it's okay with you of course" she said it in such a quiet voice I barely heard it. "Of cores dear!" my wife went right over and hugged her. Bella froze before relaxing some and hugging her back. "As I was saying I sent her here and packed our things." Edward finished.

"Hello" the girl Bella said, she was now facing us. Her hands were behind her back and she was lining forward as her head tilted to the right, with a small shy smile. "Hello dear" my beautiful wife replayed. She seemed happy to see Edward so bright and staying with us. "I'm sorry I didn't talk to you before, I have nothing against you…just…" she spoke softly and looked like she was having a hard time finding the right words. "We understand" Esme said grabbing Bella's hands and smiling.

* * *

** I know small but i just wannted to put this up!!!!!!!!!**


	3. not a chapter but you should read

this is sadly not a chapter... i wanted 2 see what ppl would think of this...this is only part of it

* * *

It's been 100 years since I left my love, my Bella. no not my Bella I left her…told her awful lies! I not only hurt myself but my family and Bella. My sister Alice disappeared a week after we left not even telling, or bringing Jasper. Jasper and I both spend our time locked in our room sulking… or at lest we have been. But Esme our mother is sending us back to school, with our other siblings Rosalie and Emmett.

"Hello I'm Mrs. Woods how may I help you?" an elder women asked from the desk. _Wow there gorges like the Brandons. Those are such lovely girls always helping. _The women's thoughts started to wonder. "What she thinking Ed?" Emmett asked. "About these too girls that go here…Brandon something" I hissed at vampire speed. "We're the Cullens and Hales were here for our schedules" Jasper finally answered. "Oh I have them! I have them!" she cried looking around on her desk. "Here! I found them!" she smiled happily and gave us the papers.

"Alice and Bella will show you around!" I froze when I heard those names. "Ex-Excuse me?" I chocked out. "Alice and Bella Brandon… do you know them? Those are the sweetest girls! Always helping" Mrs. Woods trailed off. "They moved here two years ago… nice girls those two are" she mumbled. "O-Okay" Jasper said.

We turned and walked out "What are the chances of those being our Bella and Alice? There just names nothing more!" I said. "Well that's rude!" my head snapped up at that voice. Standing in front of me where two girls… my sister Alice and my…my Bella. "Hey Edward, Jazzy!" Alice squealed and attached her self to Jasper; he stood there shocked as I stared at my angel.

"AliyBee stop, you're making a scene we're not suppose to know them remember!" My Bella scolded Alice "But BellyBee I haven't scene him in forever!" Alice whinnied. Bella gave a small smile "I haven't either…" she toke a quick look around only about twenty cars where here… I knew I came early to get the schedules and all…so they most have came to show us around. "How about we ditch?" Bella asked. "Wow…chief daughter Bella Swan wants to ditch!" Emmett said. Bella shot him a glare "AliyBee… come on well meet at there place… oh and you guys might want to call Carlisle" Bella said dragging and wailing Alice away.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry, anyone who's been following, but I'm working on a project, and lost most of my stories, so no I will not be updating.


End file.
